


Right Place, Wrong Time (Podfic)

by Dark_Dreymer



Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, College, Community: amplificathon, High School, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dreymer/pseuds/Dark_Dreymer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17-year-old Shawn has a fake ID burning a hole in his pocket, a college party to crash, and a mission to stop being the only virgin in his senior class. Unfortunately, there's this big-earred, good-doing grad student by the name of Carlton who catches him in the act. The unfair nature of cosmic humor being what it is, thus begins something that'll come back to haunt them both ten years later -- when an adult Shawn Spencer decides to give psychic investigation a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Place, Wrong Time (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Right Place, Wrong Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529861) by [Regann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regann/pseuds/Regann). 



**Length:** Fic (7:15:09) Reader Freetalk (17:12)

**Music:** Metro Station - Seventeen Forever

**Download as MP3:** [Part One](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9vmwke0z8dhe3ig/Right%20Place%20Wrong%20Time%20Part%201.mp3?dl=0) / [Part Two](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vh1zw8j2m2j664h/Right%20Place%20Wrong%20Time%20Part%202.mp3?dl=0) / [Part Three](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z3crioe2xb9upc2/Right%20Place%20Wrong%20Time%20Part%203.mp3?dl=0) / [Part Four](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dfg818vczjxxl1u/Right%20Place%20Wrong%20Time%20Part%204.mp3?dl=0) / [Part Five](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uaybun5pz0el875/Right%20Place%20Wrong%20Time%20Part%205.mp3?dl=0) / [Reader Freetalk](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kg1frwtfc9m3g3a/RPWT%20Reader%20Freetalk.mp3?dl=0)

**Download as Podbook:** [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eugukwx3ud2ag12/PSYCH%20Right%20Place%2C%20Wrong%20Time.m4b?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded for amplificathon in 2013.


End file.
